Líneas Cruzadas
by Clitemenestra
Summary: Loki encuentra las runas del tiempo, pretende viajar en el tiempo e impedir ser vencido por Hulk. Lo podría lograr, pero le es difícil desenredar su destino si en todo momento, de cualquier modo, termina cruzándose en el tiempo con Steve. Oneshot -LokixSteve -Frostshield


**Lineas cruzadas**

Parecía una tontería. Loki se había dado vueltas por los nueve reinos, luchó con elfos, engañó enanos, desafió gigantes de fuego - y casi murió en el intento- todo para de pronto encontrar en un cofre el objeto de su deseo. En un cofre en medio del salón de los tesoros de Odín. Estaba seguro de que había revisado allí antes, que lo había hecho bien y no estaban allí, no obstante, las runas de madera le saludaban envueltas en un paño rojo, y bajo ellas un papel impreso a máquina, ninguna letra manuscrita rastreable, que decía "Midgard, Brooklyn, 1938". La verdad es que en cualquier momento vendrían los guardias así que a falta de un mejor destino puso en práctica sus habilidades.

Esparció las fichas de madera en el suelo, formando un círculo en rededor de él, dejando el cofre dentro del perímetro, y ordenando de la forma en que había leído, alfabéticamente. Comenzó a recitar los versos élficos que encerraban la inmensidad del Ygasdril y sus posibilidades. Las runas brillaron. Loki se sonrió maravillado y a falta de un mejor destino, hizo caso a la sugerencia del papel y recitó el destino en lengua élfica. Un agujero luminoso se abrió y de pronto estaba en una calle estrecha, vulgar, niños jugando, el sonido de una melodía triste y a lo lejos edificios gigantes. Podría jurar que uno de esos edificios lo había visto cuando intentó dominar ese mundo, ¿Estaba de vuelta en Nueva York? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía un papel con esas indicaciones en el cofre?

Comenzaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien le hubiese ayudado, Sygn. Hela. Podría ser que las runas hubiesen sentido su deseo y se hubiesen presentado ante él con una respuesta. Tal vez en este mundo, en ese momento, estaba la respuesta de su error trágico.

Había comenzado a buscar las runas del tiempo para poder ir al pasado. Para poder averiguar el fallo que había tenido al intentar dominar Midgard y corregirlo. Para poder triunfar.

Tenía claro que todo era culpa de la bestia verde. Si se hubiese teletransportado en el instante en que la bestia le tomó el pie, no hubiese sido debilitado, pero el hechizo no funcionó y no pudo moverse. Ese había sido el punto exacto de la derrota según él. Pero no tenía pistas, debía buscarlas. Hizo desaparecer su armadura e imitó el traje de un hombre que vio pasar. Se vio en un traje de dos piezas con corbata y un abrigo, su cabello corto y su figura más baja para no llamar la atención.

Se dedica a caminar por la ciudad, tal vez debería ir a Manhattan y encontrar la respuesta de por qué fue enviado allí, a esa ciudad y precisamente a ese tiempo alejado de la batalla. Se paseó por los alrededores del campo de batalla, tal vez un campo energético, alguna reliquia oculta que puede ser encontrada por él en ese momento, podría ahorrarle el fracaso al teletransportarse y huir del agarre de la bestia verde. Su magia, sin embargo no detectó nada. Entró a la pequeña sombrería que en unos 80 años sería el edificio de Stark, gigante mole de concreto en que se propició su caída. No detectó nada allí tampoco, pero por aburrimiento compró un sombrero y le cambió el color de cabello al vendedor. Verde. Tal vez volvería más tarde a ver su reacción.

Llegó entonces al parque enorme que estaba en la zona superior de la ciudad. Había hojas amarillas, pájaros grises, personas con abrigos y guantes pasando. Asumió que hacía frío. Loki no lo sentía, pero se abrigaba igualmente para ocultar su desorden en la percepción de la temperatura. Del mismo modo en que se cubría en Asgard a pesar de no necesitarlo. Entre medio de todas las personas, un chico delgadísimo pasaba su pincel por un telar, estaba reflejando el árbol verde gigante en medio de todos los otros árboles amarillos. Loki admiró su capacidad de percibir ese espectáculo natural y se acercó a mirar más de cerca. Sus dedos eran largos, un poco más gruesos que el pincel que sostenía, su mirada azul, ojerosa, concentrada, su respiración irregular. Tal vez estaba enfermo y, juzgando por los profundos huecos en sus mejillas, debía tener hambre. Qué ironía, el único midgardiano que era capaz de hacer algo llamativo en medio de tanta ordinariez y era el más miserable, al menos físicamente.

El chico se arregló la bufanda y al mirar al lado vio a su espectador. Se sobresaltó.

-Disculpa por asustarte.

-No hay problema, este es un lugar público, es que no lo había visto allí, ¿Le gusta mi pintura?

-Es simple, pero refleja el concepto, me imagino que buscas resaltar lo perenne al lado de lo efímero de las otras vidas.

-Sí, vaya, dónde vivo nadie entiende lo que hago.

Loki se sonrió. Seguro vivía con personas simples, pensó orgulloso.

-Steve- gritó un muchacho más alto, castaño, venía con un abrigo en la mano- la señora Timbleton está preguntando donde estas, y se te ha hecho tarde, apuesto que estás helado.

Loki tomó una distancia mientras escuchaba.

-Son la seis.

-Claro, debemos alistarnos para la cena, acuérdate cuando nos dejaron sin comer por llegar tarde. – El muchacho puso el abrigo sobre sus hombros y comenzó a cargar sus cosas. – Tienes fiebre.

-Que no – contestó el artista, un tono testarudo.

-Que sí- discutió el más alto y comenzó a caminar.

Loki se materializó en el lugar de destino de ambos chicos, solo por curiosidad. Un orfanato, habían niños y otros muchachos tan grandes como ellos. Steve tenía entonces 17 años pero , había quedado huérfano a los 15 y se había hecho amigo de Bucky, él lo protegía de los otros chicos abusivos y lo cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo.

El dios del caos no sabía nada de eso, se había apropiado de un departamento y estuvo en la noche estudiando las características de las runas del tiempo. Al día siguiente luego de buscar la marca energética que pudo perturbar su desempeño en la batalla de manhattan, volvió al parque. El chico estaba de nuevo, esta vez sentado en un banquillo, ya no estaba frente al árbol, le coloreaba de memoria. O más bien imaginaba colores, luces y matices nuevos y fascinantes. Loki lo saludó y el chico, pese a encontrarse más débil que el día anterior, mostró alegría por verlo.

Era un muchachito joven y débil, tenía un vendaje en la mano, supuestamente se había lastimado cargando unas cosas. Claramente no había sido un accidente, pero no era asunto del aesir. Se entretuvo de todas maneras contándole historias que los bardos le habían relatado desde pequeño. Pero no las historias de las hazañas de Bor o Odín, sino las batallas de los elfos de luz, las de los elfos oscuros, las historias de los enanos. Steve escuchaba fascinado y en un momento olvidó su trabajo, la pintura se endureció y de pronto ya era el atardecer, Loki le compró una bebida caliente y minutos después el mismo muchacho del día anterior le venía a buscar, traía una manta. Comentó que le había buscado por todo el parque, que pensó que le había ocurrido algo. Agradeció a Loki comprarle la bebida y se lo llevó de vuelta argumentando que no podían llegar tarde.

Loki se transportó a Vanaheim y causa algo de caos, vuelve a Midgard, estudió el perímetro de la ciudad y no encontró nada. Volvió al parque y Steve no está. Loki se aburría. Hizo nevar en otoño. Al día siguiente Steve no llegó al parque y entonces recordó que estaba enfermo. Hizo un salto de cuatro meses y entonces lo encontró en medio de un parque que saludaba la primavera. Se veía saludable. Al verlo dejó el pincel de lado, esta vez en tinta y escala de grises dibujaba la fuente y los ancianos sentados junto a ella.

-Pensé que te había tragado la tierra.

-Más o menos.

-Quise mostrarte algo, cuando dejé de estar enfermo, pero no estabas- Loki le escuchó intrigado,- pinté unos elfos de luz, me los imaginé, pero Bucky logró que alguien comprara ese cuadro y compramos comida, y bueno, la comida es importante.

-Por supuesto que lo es – comentó Loki con un tono estático, me alegro que estés bien, que sigas pintando, me hubiese gustado verlo.

-Tengo unos bosquejos – dijo el joven artista sacando una libreta de su bolsillo, buscó en las páginas y le entregó a Loki, en las hojas se veían unas figuras delgadas, de orejas puntiagudas, cabellos largos, rasgos armoniosos, parecían más vanir que elfos, pero el dios del caos no quiso desinflar su imaginación y comentó.

-Están muy buenos.

Steve no contestó, parecía nervioso. Loki se acercó al bastidor y comentó su pintura, alabó que, pese a la escala de grises, se notaba claramente que era primavera. Steve le contó de cuando estuvo en cama por la bronquitis, al menos dos semanas y justo hubo una nevazón muy terrible. Loki se maldijo internamente por eso. El muchacho, no se veía entusiasmado porque en ese tiempo pudo dibujar y leer. Le contó que buscó sobre los elfos de luz en la biblioteca y encontró mitología nórdica. Loki escuchó atento mientras Steve le refería la versión midgardiana de la historia y los hechos de Asgard y los mundos del Ygasdrill. Algunas se alejaban monstruosamente de la realidad. En muchas Loki era el villano.

-Igual no es difícil comprenderlo, según los relatos, se le aislaba y se burlaban de él por ser más débil

-Tal vez no era débil, sino que tenía otras habilidades- propuso Loki.

-No las habilidades populares en Asgard al parecer, o sea es como yo, que no puedo correr, ni luchar, ni hacer muchas cosas físicas, pero dibujo y a nadie le importa.

-A mí me importa.- Concedió Loki, sintiendo simpatía por este muchachito extraño. Así como él era un error entre los Jontun y los Aesir, este chico era un fallo en Midgard.- De hecho compraré tus dibujos.

-No tienes que… no traje ninguno, este no está terminado- el chico titubeaba, como si dudara que sus dibujos fueran dignos de comprarse.

-Tráeme el del árbol,mañana ¿Aún lo tienes?

-Sí, pero…

-Traelo mañana.

El chiquillo no quería convencerse, pero al otro día apareció con el cuadro, humildemente enmarcado. Loki, que había vendido a un precio más que razonable una moneda de oro aesir, le dio una cantidad que Steve consideró escandalosa. El muchacho se quedó pensando que este conocido suyo era un hombre rico y le parecía raro, porque siempre había pensado que la gente con dinero era intocable, o menos humana, pero ahí estaba este… ¿Cómo se llamaba?, Luke. Siendo amable, hablando con él, contándole historias.

Para Loki este muchachito anónimo no era más que una distracción entre saltos temporales. Pasaba en realidad mucho tiempo yendo a la batalla de Manhattan intentando descubrir la raíz de su error, sin é veía perder desde distintos puntos de observación y distancias, intentó ayudarse, cambiar circunstancias previas. Seguía perdiendo, de la misma forma. Se aburría y volvía a 1939 pero una guerra había estallado en Midgard y Steve no dejaba de hablar de otra cosa. Había cumplido 18 años y quería salvar el mundo a toda costa. Aparentemente no lo aceptarían por sus enfermedades y complexión, pero Loki le aseguró que podría ser que su inteligencia fuese mejor en el campo de batalla. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para ir a probar suerte una vez. Fue rechazado, pero Loki le siguió animando y el muchacho viajaba a otros estados a probar suerte.

De pronto era 1941, Steve tenía 20 años y había sido rechazado al menos cinco veces. Vendía cuadros en la calle, lavaba platos en un restaurante, estudiaba artes visuales y algunas tardes tomaba café con Luke,su misterioso amigo rico que compraba hasta el más triste de sus cuadros, cuando le veía. No se veían mucho. Era como si Luke decidiera caer cuando le daba la gana. Tal vez solo venía cuando se aburría de su palacio.

Un día se perdió meses. Bucky se fue a la guerra, Steve fue abordado por el Dr Erskine, le dieron la oportunidad, la tomó. Se transformó en algo distinto, Erskine murió y Steve no fue enviado a pelear sino a bailar y cantar y vender bonos de guerra, comenzó a cansarse, pero quería hacer algo útil, viajó por el país y en un momento de descanso en su departamento en Brooklyn tocaron la puerta. Era Luke, no tenía idea cómo le ha encontrado, seguro los artistas de la plaza le dijeron donde vivía.

-Disculpa, me he equivocado pensé.

-Luke, soy yo.

El hombre parecía incrédulo, le miró de cerca y de pronto mostró un rostro aterrado.

-¿Steve?, ¿Steve Rogers?, ¿Capitán América?

-Veo que hasta tú has escuchado hablar de esa tontería.

Steve se lo tomaba a la ligera, seguro Luke le había visto en el cine. Pero Loki no le había visto en el cine. Loki le había visto 70 años después, en un campo de batalla, dirigiendo un grupo de guerreros que ensombrecieron sus planes y comprendió que tal vez esa era la razón por la que había sido enviado a ese tiempo, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que el tímido artista que le distraía en su aburrimiento era el soldado fuera de tiempo? ¿Es que acaso el consejo de Loki lo había llevado a ser quién era?

De ser así, podría ser que la bestia verde no fuera la clave de todo. Podría ser que la clave fuese Steve Rogers. Viajó nuevamente a la batalla de Manhattan a sabotearlo, pero pese a ser herido, lanzado por una ventana, a que le puso obstáculos, el soldado no moría y parecía tener más fuerza que nunca. Tal vez debía conocerlo mejor en esta nueva versión de él y sus habilidades. Fue a verlo nuevamente, pero se había ido. Loki rastreó su campo energético y lo encontró luchando en Europa. El Capitán se acercaba peligrosamente a cumplir su destino y él no podía hacer nada para impedírselo. No podía presentarse en cuerpo ante él sospecharían acerca de su naturaleza. Decidió escribirle. Steve recibió su carta con alegría y le contestó un caluroso mensaje de dos páginas contando lo que había estado haciendo y sus impresiones, le envió un bosquejo de los bosques franceses. Loki guardó el dibujo con el resto de ellos y le contó unas anécdotas falsas, preguntó por su salud. Steve le comentó que ya no se enfermaba porque el suero le había dado un sistema inmunológico superior, una cicatrización más rápida, velocidad, resiliencia y fuerza.

Eso explicaba bastantes cosas. Loki averiguó acerca de él en el museo del Smithsonian, había mucha información relativa a su vida y desaparición. Loki quedó intrigado. Si Steve no desaparecía en 1944, entonces no podría luchar en el presente, estaría viejo. Se enfocó en intentar impedir que el soldado fuese congelado, para evitar su presencia en el futuro, pero fue fatuo. El soldado que no cayó en el avión con los misiles, tuvo un accidente en el vuelo de vuelta a casa, fue congelado y descongelado igualmente. Podría haber otras opciones. Esta vez el dios del caos quiso salvar a James Buchanon, Bucky. Si cambiaba una línea temporal cercana, podría alterar la del soldado. Y así fue, solo que no como esperaba ya que lo único que cambió fue la fecha de muerte del amigo del soldado. Cuando Bucky no moría en el Tren, caía en otra batalla o incluso en el mismo avión que Steve hundiéndose juntos en el hielo. Así que volvió al pasado y se aseguró de que las cosas ocurrieran como estaban escritas, para no generar cambios mayores.

La única conclusión aceptable era que, tal como le había señalado su madre al hablarle acerca de las runas del tiempo, hay hitos fijos en la existencia que nunca podrán ser cambiados de la línea temporal de una persona y de la historia en general.

Entonces, ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir? Podría ser que su derrota estuviese escrita, que no pudiese evitarse. Tal vez debiese avisarse a sí mismo de ello. Tal vez podría huir de Tanos antes de la batalla. Evitarse el mal rato.

Reajustó las coordenadas hacia el momento en que llegó a Midgard y las runas lo llevaron a Shield, Barton no estaba cerca, como había ocurrido en ese entonces, pero inesperadamente estaba quien menos se hubiese imaginado. Steve.

-¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó Loki horrorizado, por qué siempre el mismo humano. Por qué.

-Esperando tu llegada

¿Cómo diablos sabías que yo venía?

-Loki… me lo dijiste hace un mes, dijiste que una versión de tu pasado vendría a invadir la tierra y debía impedírselo

-Pero si vine a… ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-

-Lo aclaramos – explicó el soldado. – Eres Loki, el mismo Luke que conocí hace setenta años, no eres humano, no eres de este mundo y puedes viajar por el tiempo, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Cómo…?

-Me mostraste mis cuadros, mis dibujos, los tienes todos, me mostraste mis cartas, me contaste las cosas que hablábamos, me probaste que eres tú y me dijiste que podría encontrarme en distintos momentos con versiones distintas de ti y que debería explicar cosas… ¿me estás entendiendo?

Un midgardiano le aclaraba un misterio a él, que conocía numerosos misterios del Ygasdrill. Era una locura.

-Bueno de ser así… no tengo nada que hacer acá.- anunció el dios del caos.

-¿A dónde vas?

Y no estaba seguro de cómo, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta.

-Voy a avisarte que vengas hoy a detenerme. –entonces el midgardiano asintió, como si lo que dijo fuese lo más normal. ¿Es que acaso había una versión de sí mismo acostumbrada a viajar por el tiempo visitando a Steve Rogers? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que había estado haciendo eso desde que encontró las runas?

Él Steve del mes pasado estaba haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio de su barrio en Brocklyn. Le divisó desde lejos. Ese Steve también sabía quién era él. Loki llegó a preguntarse si en todas las líneas temporales el chico sabía quién era él. Curioso, por decirlo menos.

-Viniste rápido. – Dijo el soldado rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hace dos días me revelaste quién eras y lo que haces, dijiste que me darías tiempo para digerirlo, pero acá estás… Loki.

-No puedo darte más tiempo, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Entonces Loki le contó que tenía pensado invadir Manhattan, que era una versión suya del pasado, una que no ha vivido las cosas que él ha visto, y que estaba destinado a fracasar. Le dijo además que debe detenerlo porque así al menos se ahorrarían la batalla, la destrucción, los muertos y la persecución de la que sufrirá por ello. Steve asintió, sorprendido, pero tranquilo, le agradeció su sinceridad pero Loki minimizó las razones.

– Prefiero evitarme la molestia y dedicar mi energía a hacer otras cosas.

Steve no creyó que lo hiciera por razones plenamente egoístas. Loki era la persona que conoció hacía 70 años, que le compró un café en otoño, que compró sus dibujos, le contó cuentos y pobló su mente de mitología nórdica, que le escribió cartas en la guerra y ahora le daba un dato importante de batalla. Y no podía ser del todo una mala persona.

Loki fue a momentos después de la batalla a averiguar si había ocurrido. Manhattan estaba en ruinas. Pero por qué. Nuevamente rastreó la marca energética del capitán y lo encontró en Washington desempacando. Estaba por comenzar en un programa de entrenamiento y se había mudado recién. Loki se reflejaba en el espejo de la entrada y así Steve se percató de su presencia.

-Estuve en Manhattan- comentó el dios del caos sin saludar.- Antes de eso había hablado contigo, antes de la batalla, pensé que lo evitaríamos.

-No pudo evitarse.-Steve se acercó a él y le abrazó. Loki se encontró petrificado.

-Pensé que Tanos te haría pedazos.

¿Qué?, ¿Pero cómo diablos sabía este mortal acerca de Tanos?

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Primero no quisiste escucharme, luego te hablé de ti, de nosotros… y dudaste, pero Tanos te amenazó con venir el mismo, con asesinarte y luego venir él mismo, así que decidimos seguir con el programa… en un momento salvaste mi vida

-¿Ah?

-Fui arrojado por un ventanal por un chitauri y antes de cae disminuyó la velocidad del impacto, pensé

-Seguro lo imaginaste- contestó Loki. No podía ser, estas idas y vueltas lo estaban afectando. Se estaba volviendo blando.

Loki volvió al futuro, nuevamente la misma escena. Ya sabía que sus hechizos no servían sobre la bestia, tenía una capacidad de ser inmune a demasiadas cosas. La derrota fue aceptada pero no por eso dolía menos. Así que siguió distrayéndose de eso, visitó a Steve en el futuro fueron al cine, a la biblioteca. El humano le enseñó las historias de los grandes bardos de su planeta y Loki volvió por la noche y se llevó algunos libros. Loki se fascina con las descripciones de Hemingway del mar, quiere ver el mar y Steve le dice que podrían ir en verano.

-Podríamos ir ahora

-No verías el paisaje azul que leíste en el libro

-Pero puedo llevarnos al verano

-No,

-¿Por qué no?, tengo dominado el hechizo, podría llevarnos a ambos

-Porque ya es lo bastante confuso con distintas versiones de tí saltando en el tiempo,- confesó el midgardiano.- yo tomare la vía larga, tu si quieres anda al verano, te estaré esperando. El Steve del verano no está en su departamento si no saliendo del hospital con un cabestrillo en el brazo y un vendaje en la nariz.

-¡Qué te ha pasado!

El midgardiano le mira incrédulo.

-Sé que me recupero rápido, pero no puedes esperar que me caiga de un helicarrier y me recupere en diez días

Steve ha luchado contra su anterior mejor amigo, tiene un brazo medio fracturado y la nariz rota, pero en dos días no tendrá nada. Se lamentó porque extraña a Bucky, asumiendo que Loki lo sabía todo del mismo que Loki asumía que se lamentaba por su muerte en el tren hace más de setenta años.

-Intenté salvarle, hace tiempo- se explica el dios del caos. Steve le observa extrañado. – Pensé que si él se salvaba podría cambiar tú línea temporal y no aparecerías en esta batalla, pensé que eso me daría ventaja, si lo hubiese logrado, te habrías ahorrado este mal rato.

- Simplemente no se pueden evitar ciertas cosas, es como si estuviesen destinadas a suceder

-Como conocernos – rió Loki en broma. Pero Steve asintió y no se estaba riendo.

-Exacto, como conocernos

Loki tosió, cambió el tema. Le contó que venía pensando en ir al mar. Steve lo recordó. Lo pactaron en invierno. Habían pasado muchas cosas, pero asintió, arregló un pequeño equipaje y Loki los transportó a Auckland, en una cabaña simple y remota en el que solo se escuchaba el sonido del mar. Pasean por la arena, conversan a la luz de una fogata, Loki hace magia para contar historias usando muñecos de fuego. Steve lo contó que Natasha había intentado ligarlo con mujeres de Shield, se reía, como si fuese una idea tan divertida y digna de comentarse.

-Lo hubieses considerado, - dijo Loki con un tono cantarín, estoico.

-¿Te lo imaginas?, no me veo con la chica de piercing en la lengua

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya sabes por qué

Y la verdad, Loki no sabía nada. Solo sabía que no deseaba por nada del mundo que Steve estuviese con cualquier chica recepcionista, simplona.

-Pues mejor así – dijo, algo despechado. Algo patético. Steve sonrió, era una risa jocosa, adolescente y pegajosa, como la que tuvo hace más de noventa años en el parque cuando Loki le contó de la vez que le rapó el pelo a la novia de su hermano.

-Eres un caso- dijo el capitán antes de besarlo. Si Loki no hubiese estado demasiado ocupado entrando en pánico – ojos abiertos, manos crispadas, labios estáticos- le habría correspondido con ansias. El sonido de la fogata era lo único que sonaba al lado de los latidos frenéticos de Steve que, al ver su desconcierto, lo confundió con rechazo y se apartó. Herido.

-Lo siento…pensé

-No lo sientas, es que… me tomaste por sorpresa, no pensé que… te atraía

-Pensé que había quedado claro en mi cumpleaños.

-Steven…, no sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños.

-¡Pero viniste a verme!, al hospital, la semana pasada – Steve movía su brazo bueno frenéticamente y Loki parecía estar cada vez más confundido- viniste y estabas hecho una furia de verme herido, entonces te conté que Bucky estaba vivo, te conté del soldado de invierno, que Bucky fue utilizado como arma, que lavaron su cerebro y creía que éramos enemigos y que me salvó…

-¿Qué?- Loki no entendía nada. Un día le explotaría el cerebro con todo esto.

-… Y me dijiste que si no fuese porque era mi amigo lo matarías, y que me ayudarías a restaurar su memoria con magia, y te dije que no, que le dieras tiempo, que yo lo buscaría, que era mi deber, y te enojaste…

¡Por supuesto que se habría enojado!, de solo escucharlo se estaba enfadando. Este humano no tenía remedio.

-…entonces te pregunté por qué te importaba y me besaste… por primera vez.

Loki no podía dejar de sorprenderse de sí mismo. De lo raro que era él mismo frente a Steve en otros momentos de su vida. De lo confuso que resultaba relacionarse con Steve en líneas temporales cruzadas. De lo mucho que le gustaba saltar en el tiempo y encontrar estas sorpresas.

-Steve, por enésima vez, la versión mía que vino a verte puede no ser esta versión de mí, si no otra línea temporal…

-Dios… se me olvida- El Capitán parecía confuso y algo menos resentido.-Entonces significa que no habías hecho esto antes.

-No te aflijas, más adelante iré a devolverte la mano – anunció el dios del caos con una solemnidad burlesca.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?- preguntó algo enfadado aún.

-Robándote un beso de sorpresa en tu cumpleaños recién pasado… ya verás.

Steve se largó a reir. Porque así era él. Podían discutir, hablar una liviandad, algo serio de nuevo y él volvía a volverlo liviano y soportable.

-Entonces que lo sepas… es el cuatro de julio, para que te ubiques en el día exacto

-Te veré la semana pasada entonces, pero ahora, dormiré contigo… - Steve se acaloró visiblemente y el dios del caos quiso ahorrarle la vergüenza - bajo el mismo techo, me refiero.

-Podrías… - Steve comenzó a ahogarse, pero lo soltó. – si quisieras, dormir conmigo, en mi cama…

-Si insistes.

Durante la semana que estuvieron perdidos en la costa del pacífico, Loki aprendió de Steve muchas cosas. El humano tenía los ojos de un color semejante a las vertientes de Asgard miradas desde la torre de su habitación de infancia. Limpios. Cuando Steve reía de verdad, se reía con los ojos, bajaba la cabeza arrugando un poco sus hoyuelos cuando reía nerviosamente, cerraba los ojos al mundo cuando besaban su cuello, y lo estiraba en un ruego mudo. Sus brazos perdían fuerza cuando experimentaba placer; perdía el equilibrio y Loki debía sostenerlo, apoyar su cabeza suavemente sobre la almohada, contemplar desde una perspectiva superior la forma en que su frente húmeda de calores brillaba, o la forma en que su figura fornida se dibujaba en las sábanas al amanecer, sentir su olor a otoño, contentarse con su tacto tibio.

Steve conservaba aún los mismos gestos, tonos y palabras que ocupaba cuando era un jovencito escuálido; seguía mirándole hacia arriba con la misma admiración. Steve aún era un refugio ante el tedio de una existencia circular y ridícula, siempre lo había sido, incluso cuando Loki le trataba con la cordial indiferencia. El mortal era una criatura escurridiza que se las había arreglado para atraparle en un mismo lugar por más tiempo del que estaba acostumbrado. Loki se sentía traidor consigo mismo, debería estar averiguando las razones de su fracaso, o debería intentar seguir adelante con un nuevo plan que le llevara a alguna parte. No debería estar besando el estómago dorado y marcado de ese hombre que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún guerrero Aesir.

Esa sensación de culpa le hizo discutir con él una mañana. Entonces si te aburres debieses saltar por el tiempo como tanto te gusta, dijo el soldado. Loki se sintió atacado y delante suyo convocó a las runas y desapareció dejándole solo en ese lugar tan lejano. Llegó a verse pelear con la bestia verde, no esperaba descubrir nada, lo hacía por inercia, por despropósito.

Y ese era el momento clave. De nuevo se estaba viendo a sí mismo justo antes de ser golpeado por la bestia, intentaría teletransportarse y nuevamente fracasaría por razones desconocidas. Y era mejor, porque si existiese la remota posibilidad de que esa historia no se repitiera, si no fracasaba entonces esta versión de sí mismo podría cambiar su destino y a estas alturas no sabría que hacer si algo pudiese cambiarse. ¿Qué se sentirá triunfar? ¿Qué pasaría? Dominaría todo, los Vengadores serían asesinados, tendría un mundo que gobernar, Thor, el hombre de acero, la mujer, la bestia, Barton, morirían. Steve moriría.

Steve.

Loki se quedó estático. Todo era igual, La bestia vendría en cualquier momento, él le insultaría, la bestia vendría hacia él y él, pese a que lo ve venir, no puede moverse porque es como si le hubiesen anclado. Le han anclado. Todo era igual. Excepto que las otras veces que había ido a ese momento a averiguar qué había fallado, Steve no era nadie. Steve era un enemigo, luego un conocido, luego una amistad confusa, algo confuso y ahora Steve era tantas cosas que Loki no sabría qué haría si esta vez, esta versión de él mismo ganara y resultase eso en la muerte del soldado.

Entonces cayó en cuenta. No había error, estaba anclado. Le habían anclado. _Él mismo se había anclado_. Loki, espectador de su error trágico por decenas de veces, lo comprendió. Nunca pudo detectar una anomalía al volver a ese momento, no hubiese podido darse cuenta de que era su propia marca energética, no habría podido verse a sí mismo ocultado por un hechizo. Sin mayor reflexión, lanzó a su versión del pasado un hechizo inmovilizador por una milésima de segundo. Lo suficiente para que la bestia tuviese la ventaja y le tomase de la túnica. Lo suficiente para convertir su derrota en un hito permanente en su historia. Porque estaba escrito. Siempre fue él.

Loki encontrando las runas en un cofre con unas coordenadas, leyendo el papel, viajando a Brooklyn, conociendo a Steve, miles de veces en distintos momentos, siendo amasado por ese hombrecito imposible hasta convertirse en este Loki que se sabotea a sí mismo por Steve. Este Loki que se sabotea y luego se transporta al futuro para dejarse las runas en el cofre en el cuarto de los tesoros de Odín, un papel impreso con unas coordenadas. Asegurando la eterna repetición. La paradoja.

Y ahora sin las runas del tiempo no le queda más que transportarse en el espacio. Midgard, Washington, 2014. Probablemente Steve estaría esperándole de todos modos, como siempre desde que comenzó esta locura de líneas cruzadas.

000

N**otas:** En la saga de Siege, Loki manifestó tener el poder de convocar hechizos que le transportase en el tiempo y espacio, viajó a su propio pasado y se dijo a sí mismo de niño que matase a su padre Laufey y que luego intentase matar a Odín, entonces Odín admiraría su valentía y se lo llevaría con él. Según eso, Loki planificó su propia adopción generando una paradoja temporal. De allí a que se me ocurriera esta historia. Gracias por leer.


End file.
